Three eye blind
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: CompleteHiei is a demon made by a science laboratory. He ended up escaping. He ends up washed on a beach, blind in his jagan eye. Now Noel must help his escape from his prison for good. But, at what price? Better summary inside.
1. 1

Summary: Hiei is a demon captured for testing but lead to believe he was created artificially along with his sister Yukina. He escapes, but barely with many injuries. A day later he washes up on the shores of Santa Barbara. He is discovered by a girl named Noel and discovered that his Jagan eye, the only way to find his sister doesn't work. With the help of Noel he must rescue her before it's too late. NOTE: I did not copy this from an IY ficcie. As has come to my attention.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Three eye blind  
  
Chapter 1: Freedom  
  
The happy, carefree days of summer were drawing to a close. It was mid-August and school was rapidly approaching. Most kids were dreading the coming of another school year. And 15-year-old Noel was no different. She loathed school even though she was a genius. Well not exactly, she was 1 I.Q. point short. Bummer huh?  
  
Noel had short, shoulder length, dark brown hair. She had recently gotten subtle highlights to brighten her hair. Her eyes were a bluish green. Today she was wearing blue flares and a black t-shirt.  
  
She was sitting on the porch of her two-story house, looking at the sun set over the ocean. Noel lived in Santa Barbara, California and her house overlooked the Pacific Ocean. She loved the ocean. Sunsets were especially pretty.  
  
The phone rang and her mother scrambled to get it. Picking up the phone her face paled and she nodded, saying "Ok,"  
  
She ran outside and right into Noel.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, in a daze. "I am going to visit my friend Nancy for a couple of days okay? I'll need to leave you home alone," she said, clearer.  
  
"It's fine. Has Nancy started drinking again?" Noel asked. Her mother has been visiting her friend Nancy a lot. Nancy was an alcoholic and Noel's mother helped her out from time to time.  
  
"Yes," was her mother's reply. "I need to leave immediately," as she just left like that.  
  
Noel was used to that kind of thing. Her mother often took off. She was a caring person who always helped out her friends. Noel took after her.  
  
The sun had set beyond the horizon when Noel decided to head inside. It was getting dark and late. Not a good combination when you live in California.  
  
"No please. I'll do it just don't hurt her!" a sixteen year old boy cried out.  
  
A man with a black suit was holding the girl of which he spoke. He had been poking her with a shocker. The girl had mint colored hair and was a tad bit shorter than the boy. She was wearing a blue kimono.  
  
The boy was a little over five feet tall and his hair was jet blacked and spiked with a blue star on it. He had a cloth tied around his forehead and was dressed in a black cape that looked like a dress.  
  
"Good," the man said. Releasing the girl who ran to the boy. "Hiei I expect you to go to the testing room for your examination at noon," he old the boy, named Hiei.  
  
Then the man left the room, which, from the inside, looked like a metal box.  
  
The two people left inside were brother and sister. Hiei and Yukina were heir names and they were prisoners inside what, from the outside, looked like a science lab.  
  
Hiei hugged Yukina tightly. He had been planning for this day for as long as he could remember. After today they would be prisoners no longer.  
  
"Baka ningen guards. Leaving their keys with me," he commented smiling to himself and jingling the keys in his hand. There was a lock on the inside of the room that he inserted the key into.  
  
Grabbing Yukina's hand he ran out into the hallway. Hiei had memorized the floor plan so getting out would be a piece of cake. They managed to get out of the building undetected but when they started swimming off the island a whole fleet of boats was in their path.  
  
Hiei silently cursed his luck and tried to sneak past them with no luck. The second in command or this whole operation grabbed him by the collar and dragged both of them out of the water.  
  
"Hiei, Yukina. I must say that I'm rather disappointed in you," he said kicking them. "You know that you can never get away. After Hiei you do have a transmitter in your palm," he said shaking his head.  
  
Unnoticed Hiei dug the small blinking pin out of his palm. No one even knew because he placed it on Yukina as they were dragged away. Only Hiei fought tooth and nail and in the end, got away.  
  
"I'll be back Yukina," he said, diving into the water.  
  
"Damn, I want to know where he is know," he ordered one of his lackeys.  
  
"Sir, out sensors show that he is on the boat," the man said questionably.  
  
"How is that possible?" he asked.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei was far, far away. He, however, did get quite a few injuries and blacked out, allowing the blackness to overwhelm him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I'm begging you. I will post the next chappie when I get at least one review. So review. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: *see first chappie*  
  
Three eye blind  
  
Chapter 2: Bye-bye Jagan  
  
The morning light pored into the room as Noel woke up. She got out of bed and nearly fell down the stairs. Waking up this early is not something she liked to do. But, she needed to get up early for school and she might as well get used to it.  
  
Noel started making breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs drifted through an open window and out down to the beach.  
  
Hiei woke to the smell of a strange food. He found himself lying on a sandy beach. Sitting up he realized one thing, he was free. Free from the endless beatings, free from the tests that ran forever. Yet, he wasn't all that free. He needed to find Yukina.  
  
He decided that he would go find the source of the smell. Then he would find Yukina. What kind of a brother would he be if he didn't find her?  
  
When he tried to use his Jagan eye to find her but it didn't work. Hiei then realized tat his Jagan eye, the only way possible to find Yukina didn't work.  
  
He forced himself onto his feet and walked towards the big white house that stood on the top of the hill. He was barely walking. Hiei looked in the open window and saw the girl.  
  
She was wearing blue pajamas with little yellow stars on them. The girl hadn't noticed him yet and probably wouldn't have if he hadn't dropped a rock inside the house.  
  
Noel whirled around to see the boy. He couldn't be more than five feet tall but he looked to be 16-years-old. He had an eye in the middle of his forehead. There was no pupil in it though. She would've screamed but her voice was caught in her throat.  
  
She looks so terrified he thought. But who could blame her. A strange boy had just shown up in her window with three eyes.  
  
"Don't look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you baka ningen," Hiei stated, coldly. He didn't trust any humans, not after what they had done to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Noel asked, losing the scared look.  
  
"I'm here to find my sister Yukina," he stated, jumping in through the open window.  
  
"I don't know who Yukina even is," she said, taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Then you'll help me find her," Hiei said.  
  
"How am I going to find her?" Noel stated.  
  
"You ningens have a box that tells you everything," he said.  
  
"A computer?" she said, not quite knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, that infernal contraption," he stated. "Where is it?"  
  
"It's upstairs I'll get it," Noel ran upstairs to find her laptop. She didn't known why but she wanted to help him. She knew what it was like to want to find her siblings. When Noel was three her sister disappeared and was never seen again. As a result she had spent endless hours trying to find her.  
  
She came back downstairs with a black laptop. While she was booting it up and logging on to the Internet Hiei watched her. He was wondering why she was helping him. He had scared her to death. Yet, she was helping him.  
  
What amazed him even more was the fact that he had asked for help. But he needed to find Yukina and for that he could swallow his pride.  
  
"Her name's Yukina right?" Noel asked, as she got to a search engine.  
  
"Yes," Hiei replied.  
  
"Ok," she said, as she typed furiously on the keyboard. "Bingo!" she said.  
  
For some reason that seemed so familiar to Hiei and I really annoyed him that he couldn't quite remember where it was from.  
  
"I think I found her. That can't be right," Noel said, confused.  
  
"You found her where?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not in the place I expected," Noel replied, looking confused.  
  
Hahahaha! I am evil aren't I? I'll post the next chapter tommorow. If I get some more reviews. evil laugh 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I own Hiei and Yukina!!!! I own YYH!!!! *Sees many lawyers running after her* Okay I don't own YYH or Hiei or Yukina just please don't sue me. You can't take my TV away!!!  
  
Three Eye Blind  
  
Chapter 3: Blowing up  
  
"It's on the database for." Noel trailed off, scrolling down to find the company name.  
  
"You're smoking," Hiei stated.  
  
"I don't smoke," Noel stated.  
  
"Then that black thing does," he said, looking at the smoking computer.  
  
"WHAT?" she said as Hiei pulled her away from the notebook right before it blew into a million pieces. The kitchen was a scorched mess. Noel gulped, that was not supposed to happen.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" he asked, confused.  
  
"No the computer was not supposed to blow up," Noel stated, looking at the smoking rubble. "Thanks,"  
  
"You're the only one who can work the black box," Hiei said, basically telling her that he didn't care.  
  
"Hiei, practically everyone in Japan can work the computer," she said.  
  
"What's Japan?" he asked. At the laboratory no one told him about any Japan.  
  
"It's the country we're in. How do you no know what country we're in?" Noel asked.  
  
"I was raised in a laboratory," Hiei simply stated.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"They performed experiments on us," he said, pointing his third eye. "How do you think I have three eyes?"  
  
"Us, you and Yukina?" Noel asked.  
  
"Yes, If I didn't do what they wanted me to they'd hurt Yukina," Hiei said.  
  
"That's terrible," she replied.  
  
Hiei was silent. Obviously the people at the laboratory didn't agree with her.  
  
"Well the bacon and eggs are scorched by now I'm sure. But if you want I could make some cereal," Noel offered.  
  
"What's cereal?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Chock full of sugar with absolutely no nutritional content whatsoever," she said, smiling as she drew out the brightly colored box.  
  
"Why do you eat it then?" he asked.  
  
"Reason number one: Sugar High. Reason number two: It tastes good," she stated, pushing a bowl full of sugar frosted sugar in front of Hiei.  
  
He started to eat it with his hands but it fell through his fingers.  
  
"Spoon," Noel stated, putting the utensil into his hands. "Eat as much as you want,"  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why what?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you doing all this for me?" he replied. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I guess I know what it feels like to be alone. My mom's never around," she explained.  
  
"Oh," Hiei stated.  
  
The TV turned on by itself.  
  
"Tonight at Midnight: special report escapee from a laboratory. Is he dangerous?" the reporter said, showing a picture of Hiei.  
  
"Sorry the TV does that sometimes," she stated.  
  
"That's me," he said, looking at the TV in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Noel exclaimed. "I suppose we're staying up to midnight tonight,"  
  
"I guess," Hiei stated.  
  
Hahahaha. End chapter. I might get the next chapter up later today. It's glad to know one person likes my story!!! Thanks Jesse!!!! 


	4. 4

I own Hiei in all his glory!!!! I also own Kurama!!!! **Lawyers attack her** Okay..okay I give up. I'll tell the truth!!! I don't own anything except my Shonen Jumps and my Yu Yu movie.  
  
Three Eye Blind  
  
Chapter 4: I didn't!  
  
It was eleven at night as Hiei stared at the TV screen. Some stupid movie was on about a shark attack. It had no plot whatsoever and the special effects were really bad.  
  
Hiei wasn't even watching the movie, he just was staring intently at the TV screen watching the pictures. Everything was new to him.  
  
Noel had fallen asleep on Hiei's shoulder around ten. He didn't mind. In the short time they had known each other they had become fast friends. Maybe it was because no one had ever shown Hiei compassion before. And the first person who did was the one person that Hiei trusted.  
  
Truthfully Hiei was scared. Inside of his tough outer shell he was a lost scared and vulnerable. It was pure luck that he hadn't stumbled across someone that would take advantage of that.  
  
At Midnight Hiei watched as the report about him was the first ting on.  
  
"Special Report: Last night Hiei Jaganashi escaped from the laboratory that he had voluntary lived in,"  
  
A picture of Hiei appeared on the screen.  
  
"This is the subject. If anyone has seen him please call the hotline. The number is 1-777-3456,"  
  
The number flashed in red letters.  
  
"Now let's show you an interview that we taped earlier today,"  
  
A reporter was standing in front of a laboratory. He was talking to a woman with blue hair and wearing a pink suit.  
  
"Now Botan I understand that Hiei had agreed to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't operate on him otherwise," she replied.  
  
"Ok, then what exactly did you do to him?" he asked.  
  
"We performed a procedure that gave him a third eye," Botan replied.  
  
"And you had authorization to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Hiei ran because he didn't like the outcome. When in fact he had pushed the operation and signed a waver. He is a monster. When he escaped his little sister Yukina tried to stop him. He didn't listen and brutally beat her," she finished.  
  
At this time Hiei was shaking with anger and trying very hard not to destroy the television.  
  
He woke up Noel who was leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei?" Noel asked, sleepily. Hiei didn't reply he was too busy controlling his anger. The special report about his was over but the damage was done.  
  
"Who does she think she is? Lying to my face like that. I didn't hurt Yukina. I would never hurt Yukina," Hiei fumed.  
  
"What? You aren't making any sense," she asked, confused.  
  
"I'm going outside," he said, storming out into the dark. It was a while before this news reached Noel's brain in her half-asleep state of mind.  
  
"Hiei wait, you don't know your way around," Noel said, running after him. But, he had already gone outside and she couldn't see the hand in front of her face.  
  
Hiei had run towards the sea. But, he didn't notice it until he had tripped over a rock and got a mouthful of ocean water.  
  
Noel had run north along the shore, up the hill that had a sharp drop off only a few feet from where she was running.  
  
When she heard the splash of Hiei falling, followed by the string of curses he emitted she turned and started to run towards it, the ocean, and the sharp drop off.  
  
She felt the ground beneath her feet disappear as she ran. She screamed shrilly as the awful sensation of falling overwhelmed her as she fell. Noel's body had gone limp even before she reached the waster with a loud splash.  
  
Let me explain one thing Noel hated falling. She had gone on a roller coaster once when she was twelve and she had fainted by the first hill. She had even given up the swings when she accidentally fell off one. I know you think Noel is a sissy but, hear this it wasn't that she disliked falling. Falling made her sick, she fainted anytime she fell more that five or ten feet. No one knew why.  
  
Hiei heard the shrill cry and ran to its source. Even with out his third eye in service he could still see in the dark. He barely made it in time so see her hit the water and go under.  
  
He dove down and rescued her from becoming swallowed by the unforgiving, merciless ocean.  
  
When he reached the house Hiei placed Noel on the couch and put blankets over her. She hadn't swallowed any water but she was out cold. Her hands were all scratched up from trying vainly to grab onto the rock face to save herself.  
  
"Hiei?" Noel said, when she had woken up with bandages on her hands. Hiei had bandaged them. He had become quite skilled in medicine from taking care of Yukina.  
  
"Noel, are you okay?" Hiei asked, gently.  
  
"I'm fine," she stated.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" he asked, a little rougher.  
  
"Looking for you," Noel replied.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Hiei stated. "You didn't need to go running out into the dark of night. You scared me to death,"  
  
"Gee, I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare you," Noel said, with a smirk.  
  
"Mom?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, mother. Ya know?" she replied.  
  
"I never new my mother," Hiei stated.  
  
"Oh Hiei I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Noel stated, sympathetically.  
  
"No it's okay," he said.  
  
"Ok," she replied. "We better go to bed. You can sleep on the couch," Noel offered.  
  
"Ok," Hiei stated, making himself comfortable and falling fast asleep within minutes.  
  
Noel did the same upstairs in her own room, not even bothering to get under the covers.  
  
I've been getting some comments about Hiei being out of character.  
  
Random Person: **reads reviews** No one had said that.  
  
**Shoots random person** While that's true I have noticed it myself. And you know what people say, you are your hardest critic. The reason for this is the fact that Hiei was raised with the fear of them killing the only person he cared about, Yukina. This has left him scared and vulnerable. Also bandits like in the anime/manga didn't raise him. So please review!!!!!! 


	5. 5

I'll tell you a secret. Come closer. **whispers** I don't own YYH. I know shocker huh?  
  
Three Eye Blind  
  
Chapter 5: Running  
  
Hiei woke up to the sound of cereal being pored into a bowl. Dashing into the kitchen he saw Noel poring sugar-frosted sugar with artificial sugar flavoring.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Noel said, sliding a bowl over to him.  
  
"Hi," he said, eating the cereal.  
  
"You need some more clothes," she noted, looking at the state of his tattered garments.  
  
"I guess," Hiei said.  
  
"Ok what size do you wear? You can't exactly come. You're all over the news and newspaper," Noel said, throwing a newspaper at him. His picture was on the front with the headline 'Escaped Murderer no one is safe'.  
  
"Bull," he said.  
  
"I know," she said. "I'll just go out and buy a ton of clothes and return the ones that don't fit," she smiled.  
  
"I don't care," Hiei said, eating his cereal.  
  
Noel put on her black coat and walked out the door. "I'll be back soon," she yelled, grabbing her mom's plastic credit card.  
  
Hiei just watched as she closed the door behind her. He fell back asleep on the couch.  
  
Two hours later Noel walked back inside the house with two bags full of black clothes. The door closed behind her, as if by it's own will.  
  
"What?" Noel said, whirling around to see what closed the door and dropped the bags in surprise.  
  
Standing there was a huge demon with red skin and horns.  
  
"Wh..wh.wh," Noel stuttered.  
  
The demon picked her up by the neck and looked at her coldly.  
  
"I am going to kill you now," he said. "Make you feel all the pain that your mother inflicted upon me,"  
  
Hiei came running down the stairs.  
  
"Goki it would be in your best interest to drop the girl now," Hiei stated.  
  
"Let me guess her mother gave you your freedom in exchange for he protection? I never thought you would stoop so low," Goki said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you know her mother is Botan?" Goki asked.  
  
"You lie," Hiei stated.  
  
"No ask the girl herself," he said, throwing her on the ground.  
  
"My mom's name is Botan but I don't see what's so important about that," Noel gasped.  
  
Hiei slew Goki and turned to Noel.  
  
"You knew. You must've known. This is all a trap isn't it," Hiei said, running out the back, sliding door.  
  
"Hiei, wait, what do I know?" she ran after him.  
  
Hiei ran into the ocean, the cold water bringing him to his senses. He couldn't run forever. He just couldn't. The baka Goki probably still has his transmitter in.  
  
Noel caught up to Hiei a few seconds later. By then he realized that she really didn't know. She wasn't corrupt and wouldn't turn him in.  
  
"Hiei whatever it is I'm sorry," Noel said, between breaths.  
  
"No Noel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," Hiei said. Wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked. "What is so important about my mother?"  
  
"She's the one who made my life miserable," he said, hating to tell her.  
  
"Oh my god Hiei. I had no idea," Noel said.  
  
"NO Noel it's not your fault. But, we need to run," Hiei said, grabbing her hand and dropping his arms.  
  
"Why?" Noel asked.  
  
"Because Goki had a transmitter on him and it'll lead them right to us," he stated.  
  
"Right," Noel said, and Hiei picked her up.  
  
And with that they were off into the woods.  
  
A/N: Someone brought up the fact that Botan is evil in this fic. I personally have nothing against Botan but.I wanted to incorporate some other YYH characters into this. I bet none of you saw the whole Botan is Noel's mother thing right??? Hahhahaha! I am evil. Personally I have no clue about what happens next so I'm open to ideas. Also I'm thinking of making the ending not so happy. Then make a sequel what do all of you think??? Review plz. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Three Eye Blind  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting Miko  
  
They had made their way into the larger city of Los Angeles. And if anyone knows L.A. it is definately not a one starbucks town. In Los Angeles two teenagers can slip into the shadows unnoticed. And that's what they did.  
  
Hiei had heard, from another demon, that there was a group of teens that supported themselves and accepted anyone. He knew their adress and they went to look them up.  
  
The house that they lived in was an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. It had been condemned but no one cared. It fit the part of a haunted house but they were just stories.  
  
Hiei knocked on their door. Behind him was Noel, shivering in the cold of night.  
  
"Newbies?" the girl, who answered the door asked. She had long brown, almost blonde hair with brown eyes. She looked a little rough around the edged.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Hiei stated.  
  
"Ok, then I'm Miko you're Eye," she said, pointing to Hiei, noticing his thrid eye. "So, what's your real name girlie," she said to Noel.  
  
"Noel," she said.  
  
"Ok then, you are Chris," Miko stated, gesturing them in. "I really don't care why you're here or who you are. No one but me knows you're real names.  
  
They nodded. "Okay, then you guys'll have to share a room," she stated, leading them up a winding staircase that looked as if it was about to break at any given moment but Miko assured them that the house was perfectsally safe.  
  
She lead them up to a large room with one bed and a plush couch. Both were red and faded with holes in them. Then Miko left, closing the large doors behind her.  
  
"You can have the bed," Hiei stated, ploping down on the couch.  
  
"You sure?" Noel asked getting a nod from Hiei. She then lay down on the bed and fell asleep instantaly, weary from the travel.  
  
Hiei, however remained awake, staring at Noel. For the first time he realised how weak and fragile she looked. He started to wonder if it's all worth it. If he went back Yukina would live and Noel could go back to her life. With him here Yukina could die and Noel had to sleep in abandoned houses.  
  
It wasn't fair, he thought,. What did he do to the world to make him deserve this? What had Noel or Yukina done? Yet, both of them were worse off because of him.  
  
Hiei got up off the couch and walked down into the foyer. It was deserted at this late hour, save for Miko sitting on the large blue couch.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Miko asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Hiei remarked, coldly.  
  
"Chris kick ya out?" she asked. It took Hiei a while to figure out who Chris was then he realised, she meant Noel.  
  
"No," he said, coldly.  
  
"Right," Miko replied, it was evident that she didn't beleive him.  
  
Then a girl, about Miko's age, walked down the stairs.  
  
"That's Nike," she remarked, poitning to the red head.  
  
Hiei just walked outside silently to sort out his thoughts. He decided that walking to the pier would help him think. The smell of salt hit his nose before he could even see the ocean.  
  
A sign on the pier revealed that it was called the Santa Monica pier. Hiei didn't even notice though. He walked to the end and sat down, watching the cresent moon's reflection in the water.  
  
It calmed him. The ocean. He grew up near it and given the circumstances, one might think he would hate it. But, at times it had seemed tpo be his only friend. Unlike humans the ocean was unbiased. You could be black, white, human, or demon either way it would kill you if you swam out to far. To it money meant nothing.  
  
Hiei had made his decision and he started to walk back to the house.  
  
Noel was tossing and turnign in her sleep. She saw a demon attacking Hiei and their was nothing she could do to stop it. He was dying and she didn't do anything. She was paralysed.  
  
She sprang up in bed with a shock. It had been one of the worst nightmares she had ever had.  
  
She noticed Hiei wasn't on the couch so she assumed that he went out for a walk.  
  
The doors opened and for some reason Noel pretended to be asleep. Hiei walked into the room and stopped by the side of Noel's bed.  
  
Noel, for some reason, just pretended to be asleep. Hiei leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, my angel," Hiei said, as he walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: here is the part for you readers to fill in. Should I continue the story from here or leave it as is. REVIEW or else I'll stop. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Three Eye Blind  
  
Chapter 7: Death is only the beginning  
  
Hiei walked down the stairs and had his hand on the doorlnob when Noel came running donw the stairs.  
  
"No Hiei don't go," Noel yelled.  
  
Hiei just looked away with tears in his eyes and ina flash he was gone.  
  
Noel stopped at the front door and tried to fight back tears. He was really gone. Then she realised something else he must've gone to turn himself in. Since she was still missing the authorities would assume that he had killed her.  
  
Hiei obviously hadn't thought the plan through as well as he should have.  
  
Noel ran in the direction Hiei had run off in. Hoping to find him. Miko stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To find Hiei" Noel said. "Let me go,"  
  
"You can't run blind off into the night. I'm coming with you," Miko stated, pulling out two pistols and handing one to Noel.  
  
"What are these for?" she asked, reluctantaly taking the gun.  
  
"You never know what we might encounter," she said.  
  
"Right," Noel replied and then they were off. Both were running as fast as they could. Fortunately Noel tripped over a tree root.  
  
That triggered a switch and the ground under them collapsed. Then the two girls fell to the bottom of the hole.  
  
Hiei had come across a cave where he could sleep for the night on a cliff face in the nearby mountians. He noticed that the cave kept going into the earth. However, he decided to ignore it rather than explore it. Through he realy didn't have a choice becuase then Hiei stepped on what seemed to be a large flat rock. What he didn't know was that it was loose.  
  
Hiei slipped and fell flat on his back on the rock. That caused the rock to come loose and slide down into the dark nothingness that lay before him. It was rather like sleding.  
  
When Noel and Miko hit the bottom of the pit. They had landed in something soft, hay. Standing up Noel noticed that there was another hole just a few feet away from the one thay had just been dropped out of.  
  
And it was Miko's keen hearing that told them that something was coming down that hole at an alarming fast pace.  
  
"Hide," Miko hissed as the girls dived under the hay as whatever was coming came.  
  
Hiei was picking up speed as the tunnel kept getting steeper and the rock kept sliding faster. He saw a hole with light at the end of the tunnel. In the space of a few seconds Hiei had fallen through the hole and landed in the hay at the bottom.  
  
Both girls heard the thing land in the hay. However, neither one stuck their head out for fear of the thing until it spoke.  
  
"That hurt," Hiei said, rubing the back of his head.  
  
That voice. Noel recognised that voice. Did she dare hope that it was Hiei? Only one way to find out she poked her head out of the straw.  
  
Hiei saw something moving out of the straw and a very familiar head pocked out. It was Noel! Even thoguht it was his own decision to push her away he was so glad to see her.  
  
"Noel," Hiei exclaimed, running over to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hiei how..." Noel started but was cut off by Hiei kissing her.  
  
"Noel I'm sorry," Hiei stated. "I had to leave,"  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because Yukina could die if I don't get there," he explained.  
  
"I'm sure I could talk some sense into my mom Hiei," Noel stated.  
  
"Yeah," Hiei stated. "Now how do we get out of here?"  
  
In the end Hiei was able to get them out. Noel talked to her mother and she agreed to let Hiei and Yukina go. And Hiei and Noel ended up getting married and had a girl named Cheyenne.  
  
A/N: The end!!! So tell me what you think. It's a really crummy ending I know. No flames please, my 13-year-old ego can't take the heat!!! Lol. Anyway here's my next story:  
  
Samantha is a normal thriteen year old girl. Of course normal girls don't have the Dragon of Darkness Flame as a pet. Did I say normal? Oh yeah one more thing nearly ever demon in the Makai wants her cat. And Samantha has absolutly no spirit energy. This is a very rare trait. Like being a spirit dective. Yet another thing I forgot to tell you about Samantha, She is going to Sunnydale to visit her uncle. Rupert Giles. The same time as the renkai tantei go there to examine the ever-growing vampire population. ((Note set in season 1 of Buffy. I have only seen a few episodes)) A Buffy/YYH x-over. ((Has that ever been done??)) 


End file.
